The workings
by negimarules52
Summary: Zero & Kaname meet again but don"t realize it. I'm making it M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING this is BL meaning boy X boy so yeah don't read if you don't like. **

**Bold lettering is when a character is thinking.**

**Chapter 1**

In a tall silver building were a big name corporation is, called Kiryu corps. A silver head in glasses is speed walking throw offices full of different noises phones ringing, computers clicking, printers beeping and , people speaking. Then he stops in front of the meeting room and opens the door to see Kaien the head of the design department talking to a brown headed man with glasses though his bangs are pulled up those glasses make sure no one is able to see his eyes.

Kaien stops his speaking "what have you called me for Kaien". "Well Zero I want you to show Kaname around until he gets settled in." "Yes sir." "Well hello Kaname my name is Zero Kira, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, my name is Kaname Kuran." **That name sounds familiar. **"Have we met before? No I believe not." **Well that was a fast reply I guess not then.**

"Well let's get going Kuran"

Chapter end

Well that was short but I have more but please tell me if that sounded ok I'll be waiting! But wow I thought I'd never do it because I was scared too XD! Oh yeah the reason I changed Zero's last name is something that has to do with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I finally had the time to type so here is the next chapter yah!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Zero p.o.v.**

The next day

**Kaname was getting everything done well but he wouldn't talk to anybody so I told myself I would talk to him during lunch. **Morning passes by fast so when I spot Kaname about to leave for lunch I run over to him "Kaname!" he stops and turns around "Yes what can I help you with Zero" "Not what can I help you with, come have lunch with me!" "Why" "Why, well it's just your alone so I'd thought I'd invite you to have lunch with me" Kaname stop for a moment to think then he said "Ok" "let's go to Mc Donald's."

"ok" They walk to the closest Mc Donald's to the building which is like 10 blocks away. When they arrive Zero finally speaks and says "What do you want my treat" Kaname was silent for a minute then Zero asked "Well are you going to order anything." Then he looked down and blushed and mumbled something under his breath even I couldn't hear "what" "I said I've never eaten here before" "What! That's crazy, well ok then I guess I'll get you the same thing as me."

After that I just got him and me cheeseburgers with everything and fries so we sat down by a table by the window. "You can see the Kiryu corps. From here"** that was a random he's probably going to go "duh" **"Yeah" as he was just looking at the building with a bored look in his eyes so I decided to ask him another question" "So why did you chose to join the design department you could have joined the finance with your skill you could have been the head of the department even."

"What do you mean my skill" "You can't fool me I've seen you type before you were moving like your hands had minds of their own and how you multitask is amazing. "**Eh! is he blushing a little. **"Well not really, it's just that I like designing I am not quite fond of finance believe it or not it is quite hard, but thank you for the compliment" "Ok, but after work do you want to hang out I want to be able have conversations with you" Kaname nodded and gave me a smile "Ok" **with his geeks a light pink it was the first time I saw him smile even if I couldn't see his eyes I think he made me blush.**

**After that we went back to work it went by so slow**."Zeeroo!"I turn around to see Kaname waving at me. "Where do you want to go" "Starbucks." ** We arrive but I want to break the silence. **"So what's your hobby" " Well I don't do much but I read and I used to do archery back in high school I was the captain." "Really I used to do archery too that's crazy I was sub captain but I also read in my spare time." **Oh I know a question that might embarrass him**. "Have you gone out with anybody before" **He went super red, adorable. **"No, never." **He said that quietly and he's looking down so I guess he's not kidding but wow. **"Waitdoes that mean you're a virgin!" "Yeah, but can you not be so loud please." People were looking this way. "Oh sorry"

**After that we talked for two more hours. **"So see you tomorrow at work." "Yeah, see ya"

"Good night Zero." "Good night Kaname"

**Wow I was so glad I was able to finish that, my next chapter will be even longer. Also do you think Kaname got to nice quickly?**

**I hope yal like it reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname p.o.v.

**How long is Zero going to take and why am I here alone at this coffee shop in the first place ….**

…**..Flash back…**

In the office the day before yesterdayZero**: Hey! Kaname wanna go get coffee with me tomorrow morning**. Kaname**: Why. **Zero:** Why, well to talk about stuff. **Kaname: **Why. **Zero: **Why well aren't wait why are you saying why. **Kaname:** well it's I don' t know your saying why too **Zero:** aww just come tomorrow well see yah **Kaname: **wait. That idiot well I guess I should go but I guess well I just wanna go I guess**

…**..end of flashback…**

"Kaname! "Zero yelled "What you're finally here." "You know Kaname the longer we hang out the less formal you are." "What is there a problem?" "No it's just I'm happy your warming up to me because to be honest I didn't want anything to do with you." "Well me too." "Hey don't get mad." "I am not mad." "Yes you are." "No I'm not 'cough' anyway I didn't want spend time with you at all at first except for work." "Gah harsh but that means now you do because you said at first." **You could hear the smirk in zero's voice**. no I did not hmpph. **Is Kaname blushing again that is so unexpected! He seems like a noble when he is is just sitting there well wait he is wearing those thick glasses.** "hey Kaname can you take off those glasses" "no I can't I might attract attention not all good" "It's ok come oon please ." "Not now maybe later sorry." ""Ok let's go drinking on Friday at my house" "I guess ok let's. "Well see you at work tomorrow"

**The next day **

**Man that was close because if people saw my face they'd get to attracted. I know I'm handsome and all but still nobody but me and Takuma know I am here at kiryu corps. If Akatsuki and Aido knew about me being here when they were bossing me around about what to do the looks on their faces would be priceless. Well anyway if zero found out I wonder what he would say wait I shouldn't care about what zero thinks. But never mind maybe I should do archery so I can calm dow** "KANAME!"

"What yes!?" **Oh great Ruka "**You now Kaname you need to stop zoning out did you get the designs for the new office for president Kiryu." "It will be done at the end of the day." "Well hurry up you could have been down by now." Sorry I was just thinking." **about zero '**oh I know I bet you were thinking about zero ha I bet you're a homo that zero always to cheerful he needs to stop playing around him being the deputy head of the department I bet yall are fucking each other every night"** that's it goddammit!**

**Kaname's vampire aura starts seething out of his body** "Ruka you need to shut up Zero is way better designer and deputy head you could ever be with your bitchy antics and you control everybody you want with your stupid looks but I see through you!"

Zero p.o.v.

**I was about to go see Kaname about some paperwork but I heard some yelling** "Zero is way better designer and deputy head you could ever be with your bitchy antics and you control everybody you want with your stupid looks but I see through you !"

"Ok that's enough thanks for the compliment Kaname and Ruka I'll speak to you later in my office Kaname lets go" **We went to my office I sat down then thought about how should punish Ruka later or Akatsuki can** "Um, Zero are you going to punish me or something." "Not really" "But I was yelling and interrupting everybody's work" "For a reason I presume so what happened" Zero asked "I was well um kinda thinking about something and got distracted so she insinuated some very insulting stuff about you so I snapped at her." "Since you did that you have to buy beer on Friday what also thanks again for the compliment" **Zero said with amusement in his voice** "wait how much did you hear"** Kaname questioned** "Only when you said that I am a better designer and stuff what did you say more" **I know I was smirking just playing around with him "**No not me but Ruka said some stuff that aren't true which is kinda embarrassing but nothing else well see you tomorrow after work"

**and a hour later**

"So Ruka what were you doing with Kaname?" "Nothing sir" "Well I want you to send him 10 apology letters hand written and 50 different designs for companies in this district" "But why sir, are you really in a relationship with Kaname he is ugly?!" have you even seen his face" "Well no, but he is really mean because his vampire aura came out of nowhere!" "Wait what!" "you didn't know Zero he's definitely vampire but I just found out because when he got angry you could see it but as soon as you stepped in it stopped." **what it said nothing on his profile and Kaien or Ichiru would have told me wait. Friday I'll be able to figure out then maybe I'll do archery to clear my mind..**

**At the archery dojo after work **

**Kaname p.o.v.**

**I go in to the dojo and get dressed in my hakama I saw someone else getting dressed but he had a tattoo on his neck wait a sec** "Kiryu?" "huh, Kaname how do you know that name wait why are you here but also what is up with your face!" **aw damn I don't have my glasses** "Wait what about you aren't you zero kiryu from high school I thought you were the fucken president!" "wait, wait, wait Kaname kuran Kaname Kuran Kaannaammee !" "You mean as in the one who always got in the way of me and Yuki and the mean caprtain who always tried to annoy me by shooting better than me, Kaname Kuran!"

"Oh shut up! I was not that mean." "Ha so you admit that you were mean" "So you always got to close to Yuki I'm glad she's in America right now!"

"Yall just shut up you need to stop fighting man I thought yall already knew."** Someone said while sighing**

**I am sorry I have had no time since freaken summer started you know I went to Puerto rico then after two days I had to pack back up for a conference also after that camp in two more days too I LIKE JUST GOT HOME! still trying to recover from all the lack of sleep but any way guess who is the mystery man who stopped the fighting oh I am so excited but yeah please forgive me**

**(bowing franticly and crying) but thank you!**


End file.
